


Are we at the top?

by Soawksahm (socawkSAHM)



Series: Nalu Week Oneshots [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nalu Week, slightly nsfw, under the table sneakiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socawkSAHM/pseuds/Soawksahm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot for Tumblr's nalu week prompt: Climax</p><p>Takes place about a year into dating, Lucy and Natsu go to the guild for a short break from a weekend in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we at the top?

First kiss, first fight, first date. First I love yous, first time, first morning after. The firsts were waning, contentment setting in, and Lucy wondered if the passion and excitement that was their connection could last forever. Bodies had been explored and mapped, habits and quirks were already memorized. All those things she would have hid at the start of together, Natsu knew long ago. Where did it go from here? They had moved so quickly, the strength of their friendship a stepping stone to a passionate relationship. They dove into the deep end instead of wading through the shallows to get there. Was it alright that they felt so comfortable so soon?

It was just an hour ago that they had reluctantly dragged themselves out of Lucy's apartment. They needed to eat and they needed to work, so it made sense to make a trip to the guild. Job selected, they had settled with their lunches at a table in the corner. Natsu's plate had long been licked clean, but hers remained barely touched, her musings tempering her appetite. Natsu sat satisfied from a full stomach and morning with her. He leaned forward on the table, with a small smile and eyes half open, content like a cat in the afternoon sun. Lucy wished she could take life so simply, she envied his ability to relax and go with the flow.

It had been just over a year now since the start and they didn't seem to be slowing down. With a lack of past experience to guide her, Lucy wasn't sure about how long they could keep this up. What would five years of them look like? Ten? Twenty? Would he still look at her the same when time changed her? Would they grow together or grow apart? When she pictured the future all she could see was him, the prospect was exciting and terrifying. They were still so young, was she naive to think he really was her soulmate? That they could have a lifetime of together and fun and love? Or was this the peak, the height of their feelings. and it would be all downhill from here?

Natsu slid his hand into hers under the table. His thumb rubbed small lazy circles in her palm and she found herself being soothed by the motion. She took a sip of her drink and leaned on the table. She sighed and watched her fellow guildmates roughhouse and chat. The guild hall was so noisy that no one conversation stood out, the sounds of voices and movements blending together into the music that was fairy tail. She took some comfort in the fact that this place didn't change, though the people within it grew and changed themselves.

Natsu's hand walked its way out of her palm and onto her thigh. Then the motion of his fingers became more linear, moving slowly back and forth along the length of the muscle. Lucy's cheeks went pink from the sensation, as it brought to mind his less innocent touches from that morning. A whisper, a look, a touch; these days such little things had her body humming and ready to go. It was still strange to her that she could react so fast to such simple interactions. Her mind began to lose the ability to wander, there was only remembering to breath and the sensation of his caress.

His touch was moving higher and higher. She had to make him stop, they were in the guild hall, in the middle of all their friends. What could he be thinking? If one looked at him they would have no idea what he was doing, he still wore that content expression, leaned forward with his chin in his free hand. Lucy took a deep breath and decided to ignore it. Calling attention to it might make him more inclined to rile her up. She took another sip of her drink and found herself leaning more in his direction.

Lucy was becoming accustomed to Natsu's touches. It felt like since that first kiss he couldn't get enough, he was constantly leaning into her, grabbing her, hugging her, kissing her. He wasn't the type for lengthy platitudes or romantic prose, he spoke his love though contact. If Lucy rejected his simple signs of affection he would pout and feel rejected himself, he didn't understand the need for space. So this touch might be just his way of showing he loved her, that he was happy she was there.

Then Natsu's fingers reached the top of her leg and Lucy's eyes went wide. This was quickly turning indecent, what if someone noticed? His strong fingers ran gently along the cotton material of her underwear and she feel the dull ache for him grow stronger. She should tell him to stop but her tongue remained still. Instead Lucy tried to remember what it was to act normally and took another sip of her drink. She could feel his eyes on her now, burning into her, but she didn't dare turn and look.

His fingers grew more adventurous, slipping under the cotton to the sensitive skin beneath. Lucy covered her face with her hand, trying to hide that she was bright red. When had she become such an exhibitionist? Being touched in the middle of everyone was exciting. Then Natsu's finger found it's way between her folds and rested on top of the sensitive bud that lay between. Lucy froze and her breath caught.

Natsu leaned over and put his lips right next to her ear. Then his throaty tenor rumbled, "Hey Lucy?"

Still unable to look him in the eye, Lucy made the only sound her brain was capable of, "hmmm?"

Natsu made a breathy chuckle, then his finger began to move in slow torturous circles. "I'm still hungry," he purred.

"Oh?" Lucy breathed out. She had her eyes scrunched shut and she struggled to not respond with her hips to his touch.

Just as she felt like she was going to lose control, he suddenly sat up and pulled his hand away. Then as if nothing had just happened he pointed to her lunch, "Yea, are you going to eat that sandwich? Or just stare at it all day?"

Then Lucy watched in wide mouthed shock as he grabbed it and finished it in two bites. "What the hell Natsu! Did you really just do that to steal my food?"

"You sure as hell weren't eating it, and we've gotta get outta here," he said with his mouth full.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked dumbly.

He brought his lips close to her ear again and murmured, "I don't care, I just know we gotta go. 'Cause if we don't leave soon, I'm gonna have to take you right here in front of everyone." Then he ran his tongue lightly along the lobe of her ear, nipping lightly before pulling away.

Lucy just stared at him, too stunned to respond. Natsu studied her face and suddenly his grin grew wide and wolfish. "Wow Lucy, you _would_ like that, wouldn't you?" He put his lips back up to her ear, "Should we go find a closet or something?"

Lucy made a sound of disgust and pushed him away, "Of course not!" She scowled into her drink and took a sip. Then she looked back at him, "I don't know how you can still be so . . .like that after all we did this morning."

Natsu shrugged, "I ate."

"You aren't tired of it by now?" Lucy asked.

Natsu gave her a look of wide-eyed disbelief, "You're kidding right?" Lucy shook her head. Natsu grinned with breathy chuckle, "Lucy I'm never gonna get tired of it. Only a weirdo like you would think that after what we did all this morning." He held out a hand and started counting on his fingers, "and yesterday, and all last week, and really before that any time Happy would wander off."

Natsu leaned into her, his hand gently finding her thigh. He dropped his head to catch her eyes and wrinkled his brow. "Wait, are you trying to tell me you're getting tired of it?"

Lucy shook her head, her eyes captured by his heated gaze. His hand gripped her inner thigh tightly almost painfully. Lucy's breath caught and Natsu smirked. "Good. Though I'd have a hard time believing that after what you were about to let me do."

His hand started its way up her skirt and Lucy caught it. She bit her lip and took a deep breath. "Not here," she said quietly through a clenched jaw.

"But we're gonna go home now right?" Natsu asked.

Lucy took a deep breath and stood on wobbly legs. She smiled down at him with a mischievous glint in her eye,"I think that would be best. I'm going to have to punish you for this bad behavior."

"I'd like to see you try," Natsu teased as he stood next to her. Then he grabbed her face and pulled her towards him, kissing her a little bit deeper than was appropriate.

"Get a room you two!" came Gray's voice from across the room.

"Oh get a shirt frosty nips!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy barely heard them, she was practically skipping towards the front door, an excited giggle threatening to escape her lips. She didn't know if or when this high was going to end, but she was going to let herself enjoy it while she was on it. She couldn't wait to get back to the apartment.

When she got to the door Natsu was behind her, pushing her forward. "Go, go, go, go, Go!" he urged. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the street.

"Somebody's eager," Lucy laughed.

"Well that, and I just threw the rest of your drink at Gray," then with a cackle he ran onward. Disappearing into the crowd just as Gray threw open the doors and began shouting his name.

Natsu threw a wink over his shoulder and Lucy giggled excitedly as she ran after him, wondering why she had ever worried. Life with Natsu could never be anything but fun no matter how old they became.


End file.
